


Spring and Wesley: Blooper Reel

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Actor AU, Blooper Reel, Gen, TCR Borthday Bash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: Thank you for purchasing season one of "Spring and Wesley" starring Haru Yoshioka and Baron Von Gikkingen, the hit spinoff of "Games of the Warrior Princess". Included with your download is several behind the scenes featurettes, including a blooper reel. Enjoy the show![TCR Birthday Bash Day 3: Bloopers]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Spring and Wesley: Blooper Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps from the TCR server might remember I had an idea for a Actor AU where Haru and Baron played secondary characters in a season of a Game of Thrones/Xena Warrior Princess type show, and their characters became so popular that they decided to make a spinoff based on them and their adventures. This is a blooper reel for that fictional series. It is also my only completed prompt so far this week, so enjoy!
> 
> Want to join the TCR server? Here's the link: https://discord.gg/7XtZnmr

Thank you for purchasing season one of "Spring and Wesley", the hit spinoff of "Games of the Warrior Princess". Included with your download is several behind the scenes featurettes, including a blooper reel. Enjoy the show!

**Select - > Cast List**

* * *

**Cast List**

Spring ….. Haru Yoshioka  
Wesley ….. Baron Von Gikkingen  
Lady Stephanie ….. Persephone Kore  
Sir Keldary of Engal ….. Louise Von Gikkingen  
Sir Nicholas of Vern ….. Lune Felinus  
Ravenscroft ….. Toto Corvo  
Maude ….. Renaldo "Muta" Moon  
Therrault ….. Natoru Hamada  
Daisy ….. Hiromi Takanori

* * *

**Select - > Blooper Reel**

* * *

**Blooper Reel**

Scene: Spring and Wesley are sparring with quarterstaffs in a field outside the village.

Spring: [Twirls the staff in her hands] I won't go easy on you, you know.

Wesley: [Smirks, gets into a ready stance] Since when do you ever?

The two face off, starting slow, but gradually speeding up until the staffs are basically blurs in the air. Then one of them makes a misstep, and Spring's staff hits Wesley's ankle, sending him sprawling.

Unfortunately, Baron fell forward instead of backwards and fell on top of Haru.

Haru: Whaa! [starts laughing as she hits the ground.]

* * *

Scene: Lady Stephanie is passing a letter to her trust messenger Ravenscroft, to be taken to Spring and Wesley.

Lady Stephanie: This letter is of most import. [Stands and turns to hand it to Ravenscroft.] You will deliver it with post haste, else we all are-

Persephone: Did I just say "post haste"?

Director (Offscreen): Yeah.

[Toto and several others chuckle.]

Persephone: [Censored] Let's try again. [Sits back in her chair]

* * *

Scene: Sir Nicholas of Verne is riding through the village with his guards, sneering at the people around him.

Nicholas: Look at these peasants. Filthy, unwashed. But they serve their purpose.

Therrault: And what is that, sir?

[A long beat.]

Lune: They make me forget my lines.

[Cast and crew start laughing as Lune turns his horse around to reset the scene]

* * *

Scene: A compilation of actors calling for "Line"

Haru: [Sitting on a low wall with Hiromi] This war isn't going to end de-blem-ah- Line!

Muta: [Kneeling on a muddy road with guards around] Line!

Louise: [In a castle courtyard in armor] Line!

Toto: [Wheezing laughter] Line, please!

* * *

Scene: A battle at the castle, Maude and Ravenscroft are facing off against some soldiers and get surrounded

Maude: Well, featherhead, what are our odds?

Ravenscroft: We're tired, we're outnumbered, and our weapons are close to breaking.

Maude: And?

[A beat]

Toto: [Turns around and runs off] All yours, lardball!

Muta: Hey, get back here!

[Cast and crew laugh]

* * *

Scene: Maude is chopping firewood as Wesley, Spring and Daisy sit nearby.

Wesley: Until we hear from Lady Stephanie, we have no way of knowing when to attack.

Spring: And what if she can't get a message out. What if Sir Nicholas-

[Maude's ax gets stuck in a log despite his attempt to dislodge it.]

Muta: Goddamn it! [Smacks the log against the stump]

[Cast and crew laugh]

* * *

Scene: Compilation of characters sliding or tripping.

Haru: [Slips on a slick spot of grass, just catches herself].

Nicholas: [Walking down the castle's gatehouse steps] Place watchers on the battlements. I want to know the second-

Lune: [Slips on a step and cuts himself off.]

Toto: [Trips on a rock in the woods and falls to the ground]

Louise: [Performs a complicated sword movement, loses balance and falls on her butt]

* * *

Scene: Castle battle, Wesley is fighting against a soldier.

Wesley: Aragh! [Swings sword at the soldier's shield.]

[The sword bounces off the shield and out of his hand.]

Baron: [Looks at where the sword fell, then back to the soldier.] Best two of three, right? [Puts up fists in a boxer's pose.]

* * *

Scene: Spring fighting against some bandits in the wood. Most are already defeated.

Bandit Leader: I'll rip your heart out girl! [Gets stabbed from behind]

Wesley: How about no?

[Bandit Leader drops to the ground, Spring and Wesley look from him to each other.]

Haru: You stole my kill.

Baron: You got five of them- [Breaks down laughing]

* * *

Scene: Sir Keldary and her men are about to go on a ride.

Keldary: Riders, mount!

[The men all successfully mount, except one guy whose horse spun around and he fell off the other side.]

Soldier: I'm okay!

[Cast and crew laugh]

* * *

Scene: A festival in the village, Spring, Daisy, Wesley and Maude are dancing a reel with the crowd

Spring: [Switches partners, but instead of ending up dancing with Wesley, ends up with Pendragon the Wizard]

Haru: Aren't you supposed to be in Vale by now?

Howl: Oh, wrong show! [Runs out of the dancing crowd]

Director: Cut!

[Cast and crew laugh]

* * *

Scene: Sir Keldary sneaks into Sir Nicholas's room to stab him in his sleep. The covers are drawn over his head so he's not visible

Sir Keldary: [Stabs into the covers]

Lune: Ahhh!

Louise: AHHH! [Jumps back from the bed and drops the knife]

[Lune sits up as the cast and crew laugh]

Louise: I'm telling your mom on you!

Persephone (Offscreen): Who do you think planned it?

* * *

Scene: The start of the castle battle, Sir Keldary stands with her men to fight Sir Nicholas's.

Louise: [Lightly dusts off the corner of her eyes and gets in position right before the marker goes down.]

* * *

Scene: Castle battle, Maude is charging a soldier into a "wooden" scaffold, which is supposed to collapse on top of the soldier

Maude: Arrraagh! [Charges and slams the soldier into the scaffold, but slips and crashes into it with him.]

[Scaffold falls on them]

Muta: I meant to do that!

* * *

Scene: Lady Stephanie is holding court in her main hall, Sir Nicholas and Sir Keldary standing on either side of her.

Nicholas: My lady, I insist that you listen to reason.

Louise: You have reason?

Nicholas: Can you not be silent for five minutes?

Louise: That's not what your mom said last night.

Persephone: [Breaks down laughing, bending over in her seat] We're… recording...

Lune: Please don't talk about your sex life in front of me.

* * *

Scene: Castle battle, Spring has just arrived at the gates on a horse and sees all the chaos

Haru: [Turns to the camera] That's all, folks!


End file.
